Usuario:Lau-Cynda~
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=124054 Voir quiere ser fuerte, ayúdala, no seas malvado :3 link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=127666 Pincha en Cyndy si no quieres que le desfigure la cara a un gatito con ácido >8D 'Estado' Archivo:Cara eufórica de Mudkip.png Feliz, ¡por fin de vacaciones! Archivo:Cara eufórica de Torchic.png 'Sobre mí' Konichiwa! Soy Anabel, tengo bastantes motes, An-sama, An-chan, tata, loca, An, Bel, etc, etc X3 Soy una chica española, gallega para ser más exactos :3 (Viva Galicia!) Mi pelo natural es rizado, pero me lo aliso la mitad de las veces X3 Tengo el pelo marrón muy oscuro casi negro y los ojos chocolate negro (mis ojos son dulces 8D) Se puede decir que soy una chica normal físicamente, porque... Psíquicamente estoy, en palabras llanas, como una puta cabra 8D Al principio puede no parecerlo, pero estoy peor que un Psicópata 8D Además tengo varias personalidades (no reales, las saco porque quiero, no tengo ningún problema psicológico aunque lo parezca 83) la psicópata, la cuqui, la gótica, la inocente, etc, etc... En el cole soy una "malousa" X3 ya que le contesto "mal" a mi profe de mates :3 Además, en mi vida real no suelo habalr de pokémon, esas cosas las dejo para este lugar 8D Tengo fobia a la mayoría de los bichos, pero especialmente a las arañas así que si fuera tú no me traería nunca una 8D. Me encantan los animes, Pokémon, Yumekui Merry, Shugo Chara!, Mirmo y otros... X3 También odio a los canis (sub-especie humana) y las faltas ortográficas (quedé 2ª en el concurso de otrografía del cole 8D) Adoro leer, tengo montones de libros y si uno me gusta, da igual lo gordo que sea, me lo puedo leer en un día 83. No puedo vivir sin la música, me gustan Justin Bieber (Yez, me gusta el gay ese 8D), Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, Green Day, Bon Jovi, Porta, bueno, mis gustos musicales son variados, si quieres saber más de ellos, entra aquí. La escritora loca se despide!~ 'Mis historias' En proceso Ciudad Veesu, todo un mundo 'Amigos' Fabian :3 'Un juego... :3' REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Somebody to Love (Remix) - Justin Bieber Comentario: Me siento esperando a alquien para amar... Parezco ForeverAlone ;w; 2. ¿Llegarás lejos en la vida? Causa y Efecto - Paulina Rubio Comentario: Vale, llegaré lejos si hago algo a causa de un efecto (?) 3. ¿Cómo te ven tus amigos? Más - Nelly Furtado Comentario: '''Eso es que quieren más de mí (H) '''4. ¿Te casarás? Show Me How You Burlesque - BSO Burlesque Comentario: ¿Me casaré si le enseño a alguien como "burlesco"? ¿What? 5. ¿Cuál es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Just a Dream - Sam Tsui ft. Christina Grimmie Cover Comentario: Mi mejor amiga es sólo un sueño ;w; 6. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu vida? Loser like me - Glee Cast Comentario: '''¿Soy una perdedora? Bueno, alguien quiere ser una perdedora como yo, it's something '''7. ¿Cómo fue la secundaria? What the Hell - Avril Lavigne Comentario: Todo un infierno, sin duda X3 8. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante en la vida? With Me - Sum 41 Comentario: ¿Conmigo saldré adelante? Si esque solo puedo confiar en mí T.T 9. ¿Qué es lo mejor de tus amigos? Just Dance - Lady GaGa Comentario: ¿Que sólo bailan? Que sosos ._. 10. ¿Una canción que describa a tus padres? I'm a Slave 4 U - Glee Cast Cover Comentario: OMFG Son esclavos Ö 11. ¿Cómo va tu vida? Take it Off - Ke$ha Comentario: ¿Va quitándoselo? ¿Eh? 12. ¿Qué canción tocarán en tu funeral? I'm a Good Girl - BSO Burlesque Comentario: Supongo que fui una chica buena que bailaba de forma sexy (?) 13. ¿Cómo te ve el mundo? Can't be Tamed - Miley Cyrus Comentario: Ni Dios me domestica aquí xD 14. ¿Tendrás una vida feliz? Next 2 You - Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber Comentario: Ooh, la tendré si estoy a tu lado (L) 15. ¿Qué piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Don't Stop Believin' - Glee Cast Cover Comentario: ¿Que no paro de creer? 16. No apta para menores Down to Earth - Justin Bieber Comentario: No sé la pregunta, no interpreto la respuesta ED 17. ¿Cómo puedo hacerme feliz? No me doy por vencido - Luis Fonsi Comentario: No dejar que me venzan nunca! >83 18. ¿Qué deberías hacer con tu vida? Baby - Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris Comentario: ¿Debo de tener un bebé? Seré mami X3 19. ¿Algún día tendrás un hijo? DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again - Usher ft. Pitbull Comentario: Me imagino por la pregunta anterior que es un sí 20. ¿Con qué canción harías striptease? Evacuate the dance floor - Cascada Comentario: No quiero ni imaginarlo 21. ¿Si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces, qué harías? Inmortal - La Oreja de Van Gogh Comentario: ¿¿¿??? ¿Me haría inmortal con los dulces? 22. ¿Qué piensa tu mamá de ti? Express - BSO Burlesque Comentario: ¿Soy expresiva? ¿? 23. ¿Cuál es tu secreto más oscuro? Beautiful Liar - Beyoncé & Shakira Comentario: ¿Que soy una bella mentirosa? ¿Que miento bien? 24. ¿Cuál es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? E.T. (Futuristic Lover) - Katy Perry Comentario: Mi enemigo es un jodido extraterrestre o.O 25. ¿Cómo es tu personalidad? 21 Guns - Green Day Comentario: ¿Significa eso que soy psicópata y que guardo 21 pistolas o algo por el estilo? 26. ¿Qué canción será tocada en tu boda? Paparazzi - Lady GaGa Comentario: Ehm... ¿Venderán las fotos de nuestra boda porque seremos famosos y habra mil paparazzis? (??) 27. ¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? My Life Would Suck Without You - Glee Cast Cover Comentario: Si la vida del pueblo daría asco sin mí... Sería buena (H) 28. ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones? My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne Comentario: ¿Aspiro a tener un final feliz? Como todo el mundo, ¿no? xD 29. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Rolling In the Deep - Mike Tompkins Cover Comentario: ¿Que estoy rodando en lo profundo? ¿Whaaaat? Y a esto, ladies and gentlemans, se le llama aburrimiento :D 'Sabías qué...?' ... Mi primer juego pokémon fue esmeralda? ... Mis colores favoritos son el azul y el violeta? ... No me gusta el verano y adoro el invierno? ... Estoy escribiendo esto con un pijama de los simpsons? ... No sé para que digo lo anterior? ... A veces me dan ataques de risa incontrolables? ... ODIO las mates? ... Un osito me dice que mate a mi profe de mates 8D? ... Y que me estoy planteando hacerle caso? ... Me gusta Justin Bieber? ... Pero me parece un poco marica? ... Baby, baby, baby, ooooohhhhh? ... Estudio poquísimo y siempre apruebo? ... Soy gallega pero no me gusta hablar gallego? ... Hay menos tiempos verbales en gallego? ... Y por lo tento hay que estudiar menos? ... Pero jode igual? ... Me gusta comer helado hasta en invierno? ... Ahora tendría que estar estudiando? ... Tengo fobia a las arañas? ... Tengo una tortuga que se llama Lechuga 8D? ... Sé que estás leyendo esto porque te aburres? ... O porque quieres cotillear? ... Los dos sabemos que es lo segundo? ... Prefiero la leche con colacao que con nesquick? ... Aunque sea lo mismo? ... En mi cole usamos trimestres? ... No sé por qué lo anterior es una curiosidad? ... Tengo una gran adicción por Glee? ... Pienso que la única estrella de Disney que no merece morir es Demi Lovato? ... ODIO a Selena Gómez? ... Ya sé cómo firmar en color? ... Soy adicta al dulce de leche? ... Escribo en un diario todo lo que me pasa? ... Si un libro me gusta me lo puedo leer en un día, por muy gordo que sea? ... Esta sección se ha terminado? Firmas